All I want for Christmas
by Gwen who
Summary: Un petit instant de vie pour Nessie et Jacob au moment de Noël, 15 ans après tous les événements. OS écrit sur une demande de crazybells.


**Coucou à toutes ! Comme vous le verrez, c'est un OS assez court, mais cela fait plusieurs mois que je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour écrire et que je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce que je produits. **

**Cet OS provient d'une demande de crazybells d'il y a quelques mois : Ecrire sur Jacob et Nessie, dans l'univers des livres et à notre époque. Avec les fêtes de fin d'années qui sont dans quelques jours, voilà ce que ça a donné. **

**Cet OS n'a été relu que par moi et même si j'essaye d'être vigilante, je ne doute pas que des tournures de phrases approximatives et des fautes d'orthographe persistes.**

**Bonne lecture et de Joyeuses Fêtes ! **

* * *

C'est étrange comme la période des fêtes de fin d'année est propice à la nostalgie je pense alors que j'entends ma femme qui se prépare dans sa chambre pour passer la soirée et le dîner avec ses parents, ses oncles et ses tantes ainsi que ses grands parents. Ma femme. Je ressens toujours une grande joie lorsque je pense à elle en ce terme. Non pas que je sois possessif, mais j'aime l'idée qu'elle soit ma femme et que je sois son mari.

Je souris en entendant qu'elle change de tenue pour la cinquième fois en moins d'un quart d'heure, heureusement qu'elle est plus rapide que la normale. Malheureusement, ces nombreux changement traduisent l'influence de sa tante.

Sa tante qui est une vraie fashionista et qui est un peu exubérante, même si je m'y suis fait depuis le temps. Est ce que c'est à cause de son don ou était-elle déjà ainsi avant ? Je dois bien avouer que je n'avais jamais osé lui poser la question et habituellement, elle aurait répondu d'elle même, grâce à son pouvoir de médium, mais avec ma condition de modificateur, elle est incapable de me voir dans ses visions, ce qui peut s'avérer extrêmement pratique. Je n'ai pas besoin que la tante de ma femme voit ce que je compte faire.

Déjà que le père de ma dulcinée peut lire dans mes pensées, ce qui est embarrassant, tout comme le fait que Jasper le mari d'Alice peut ressentir tout ce que je ressens. A force de les côtoyer, j'ai pris l'habitude de dissimuler mes pensées les plus secrètes ou celles qu'un père ne veut pas voir dans la tête de son gendre. Heureusement que Bella, la mère de ma chère et tendre, bloque parfois les capacités extraordinaire de son époux. Mais, je pense que c'est surtout pour éviter de consoler sa fille alors que son mari m'aurait dépecer.

Finalement, mon intégration au sein de la famille Cullen s'était plutôt bien passée, si on excepte le fait que j'ai été amoureux de ma belle mère, qui est à peine plus âgée que moi, qu'elle a voulu me tuer quand elle a su que je m'étais imprégné de sa fille nouveau née et qu'au départ, je détestais mon beau père, nous sommes une famille tout à fait banale.

C'est faux, bien sûr. Nous ne correspondons pas aux critères humains, normal vous me direz puisqu'ils sont des vampires et que je suis un modificateur avec la capacité de me transformer en loup géant, ce qui me permet d'aussi ralentir mon vieillissement et de passer le plus de temps possible avec ma femme.

Nous ne savons pas combien de temps, elle vivra, mais elle vivra longtemps, nous en sommes certains, plus longtemps que l'espérance de vie humaine. Elle qui est issue d'un père vampire et d'une mère qui était encore humaine lors de sa grossesse. Renesmée. Nessie. Elle a des capacités extraordinaires, elle aussi. Elle a grandi si vite que nous avons tous eu peur qu'elle ne vive sa vie en accéléré mais ses parents comme moi avons été rassuré en rencontrant Nahuel, qui comme ma Nessie est mi humain, mi vampire et qui a plus de 150 ans.

Ma Nessie. Dès que mes yeux se sont posés sur elle, j'ai su qu'elle était l'amour de ma vie. Elle n'était qu'une nouvelle née mais lorsque ses yeux marrons chauds ont croisé les miens, c'est comme si mon monde s'écroulait pour mieux se reconstruire. Elle a tout chamboulé et j'en suis heureux. J'ai pensé que j'étais amoureux de sa mère, mais quand j'ai posé mes yeux sur Nessie, j'ai su que ce n'était pas de l'amour et que dans mon jeune âge, j'avais tout confondu.

On pourrait croire que fêter Noël serait quelque chose de futile pour des êtres immortels mais rien ne me rend plus heureux que de voir le bonheur sur les traits de ma femme alors qu'elle dîne avec Charlie, son grand-père, tout à fait humain et moi.

Je dois être tellement plongé dans mes pensées que je n'entends pas ma femme qui revient dans le salon. Lorsque je l'aperçois dans un pantalon noir et un haut pailleté qui souligne sa silhouette, je retiens mon souffle. Dans des instants comme cela, je suis heureux qu'Edward et Bella nous ont laissé le cottage en attendant que notre propre maison soit terminée.

Le cottage est un cadeau d'Esme, la grand-mère paternel de ma femme, pour Edward et Bella lorsqu'ils se sont mariés. Nous déménageons tellement souvent que Nessie et moi n'avions pas encore notre propre maison à Forks. Mais Esme a décidé d'en construire une pour Nessie et moi, afin que nous ayons notre intimité, surtout que c'est un concept un peu inconcevable avec le fait de vivre avec des vampires.

Mais surtout, ce n'est pas évident de vivre avec les parents, les grands parents et les oncles et tantes de sa femme, surtout lorsqu'ils ont une ouïe sur-développée ou des dons quelques peu envahissants.

-Je te plais ? Me demande Nessie en tournant et en faisant un grand sourire.

-Tu me plais toujours, je lui réponds.

-Tu arrives à y croire, j'ai presque quinze ans et demi aujourd'hui, dit-elle avec une lueur de joie dans les yeux.

-Arrête, tu fais sonner ça comme si j'étais un vieux pervers ! Je me moque en me levant pour l'embrasser chastement.

-Et bien, la différence d'âge est bien présente, me taquine Nessie.

-Eh, c'est toujours moins que les quelques 90 ans entre ton père et ta mère ou les quelques 200 ans entre Carlisle et Esme, je lui rappelle en la taquinant.

-Ne me parle pas de mes parents alors que j'ai envie de te sauter dessus, murmure ma femme alors qu'elle embrasse le coin de ma mâchoire et qu'elle butine ma joue de baisers jusqu'à atteindre mes lèvres. Je l'embrasse avec joie même si je me vois obliger de rompre notre baiser.

-Ce n'est pas le moment chérie, nous devons rejoindre ta famille dans 5 minutes, le temps de faire le trajet, je lui rappelle, m'en voulant d'interrompre notre moment.

-Et bien, ils peuvent bien attendre un petit peu, j'ai envie d'embrasser mon mari.

-Nessie, je gémis contre sa bouche. On va vraiment finir par être en retard et tu sais que ton père va savoir pourquoi nous seront en retard et il va vouloir me tuer.

-Mais non, se moque Nessie. Pas si ma mère étend son bouclier et tu sais qu'elle le fera.

-Hum, n'empêche que même si il ne le voit pas dans ma tête, il pourra toujours sentir l'odeur du sexe. Et autant je t'aime, autant je pense que nous allons devoir attendre un peu avant de faire ce que tu as prévu.

-Ce n'est pas juste, fait mine de se vexer Nessie en se détachant de moi.

-Dis toi simplement qu'après nous auront plus de temps.

-Pourquoi est ce que je t'aime ? Me demande-t-elle.

-Parce que tu y es obligée, je la taquine.

-Ne dit pas ça, me répond-t-elle sérieusement. Tu ne m'a jamais obligé à quoique ce soit, encore moins à t'aimer. Moi aussi dès que nos regards se sont croisés, j'ai ressenti le lien d'imprégnation. Je m'en souvient encore parfaitement.

Elle tend sa main et la pose sur ma joue en le disant et je revois la première fois que nous nous sommes vu. Elle dans les bras de sa tante Rosalie. Et moi qui était venu pour la tuer alors que je la pensait responsable de la mort de sa mère.

-Je suis désolé, je lui dis alors que le souvenir s'achève.

-Pourquoi Jacob ?

-Pour ma plaisanterie qui n'était pas drôle et pour avoir voulu te tuer.

-Arrête, papa et toi vous vous êtes assez excusés pour cela et en plus de ça, vous pensiez que je tuais Bella. La façon dont vous avez réagit était normale d'autant que je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où vous vous êtes excusés. Le plus important est le fait que je t'aime et que tu m'aimes en retour.

-Comment j'ai fait pour avoir une femme aussi parfaite que toi ? Je demande en m'approchant d'elle pour l'enlacer tendrement.

-Ça reste toujours un mystère, ricane ma chérie. Mais en contre partie, tu dois vivre entouré de vampires qui sont censés être tes ennemis.

-Oh, ça fait un bon moment que ta famille n'est plus mon ennemie. Avant même que tu ne viennes au monde, Bella a commencé à nous unifier et c'est toi qui a scellé cette union.

-Toi et moi. Parce que si tu ne t'étais pas imprégné de moi, nous n'en serions pas là. Et je t'aime pour ça, pour avoir contribuer à apporter la paix entre les meutes et ma famille.

-Je n'y suis pas pour grand-chose. L'imprégnation ne marche pas comme ça, et tu le sais. C'est le destin. Il devait en être ainsi.

-C'est à la fois une conversation déprimante et emplie d'amour pour le soir de Noël.

-D'ailleurs, nous ferions bien d'y aller parce que nous sommes vraiment en retard, je lui dis avec un sourire.

-Mais au moins, tu ne te fera pas tuer par mon père en arrivant à la villa.

-C'est vrai.

Nous sortons du cottage et nous ne prenons même pas la peine de mettre un manteau alors que les températures sont pourtant largement en dessous de zéro dans l'état de Washington. Un avantage à ma condition de loup et à sa condition de mi vampire.

-On fait la course ? M'interroge Nessie avec malice.

-Avec plaisir, je lui réponds alors que je prends sa main dans la mienne et que nous nous mettons à courir.

Même pour des personnes immortelles, il existe des petits plaisir que nous partageons avec les personnes que nous aimons. Courir main dans la main avec ma femme en fait parti. J'aime aussi lorsque je cours avec elle sous ma forme lupine mais pas ce soir. Ce soir, je vais être heureux rien qu'en la voyant heureuse entourée de toutes les personnes qui comptent à ses yeux et aux miens alors que les meutes doivent nous retrouver. Nous ne sommes pas une famille dans le sens traditionnel du terme, mais nous aimons les moments que nous passons ensemble même si certains vieillissement plus vite que d'autre.

Je regrette déjà le moment où je devrais dire adieu à mes amis, à ma meute pour pouvoir être avec ma femme. Mais ce n'est pas encore le moment d'y penser, surtout pas alors que nous sommes encore tous relativement jeunes et surtout pas alors que nous allons fêter Noël ensemble. Mais tout ce que je veux pour Noël, c'est….

* * *

**Voilà pour cet OS, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, des commentaires font toujours plaisir !**

**Amicalement,**

**Gwen who.**

**21/12/2019**


End file.
